vincincefandomcom-20200215-history
Fithos Lusec
Plot I'm not leaving you alone forever. I promise Promises from your husband on his death bed weren't out of the ordinary. However, Verudo never made a promise that he didn't intend to keep. Perhaps that is why it haunted Vincent for centuries. He walked through the planet and watched it age around him. Other than slow changes in his own mutation that made him look less and less human, Vincent was mostly the same as he had been 3,000 years ago. There were centuries that he started to just...forget about. Certainly there were other people in the world that were immortal, however, those people weren't who he cared about. Vincent didn't realize that the world around him was up to much more than it appeared. He woke up in a daze one evening with the distinct feeling of being 'called'. Vincent didn't want to get his hopes up. He assumed that it was simply a bad dream and rolled back over until a young man with wings walked into his shack. At first, all he could see was Verudo. The winged young man had so many familiar things about him that even when he spoke, all that Vincent heard... it wasn't Verudo. Vincent wasn't entirely successful at not seeming dissapointed. Verudo's promise danced in his ears even as the boy began explaining himself. Vincent wasn't so far removed from the world to not recognize the Powers when he saw them. The young man said his name was Velly and that he couldn't go home. It didn't take Vincent long to realize that Velly was the Sorceress. That made him a Knight -- at least until a suitable replacement could be found in his summation. Vincent agreed to allow Velly to stay with him for the night, but stated that he needed to go home and deal with his family. Velly had parents and friends that would miss him. Velly didn't exactly agree, but he took the offer to stay as it stood. The problem that Vincent next experienced was that there was a magnetic attraction between himself and Velly. The boy -if Vincent kept calling him a boy it would help, maybe- looked nothing like a boy. At 17 Velly had already filled out more in the chest than Vincent ever had in life. When that didn't work, Vincent blamed his reaction on the Powesr. He had only meant to help Velly dry off. He hadn't meant for it to go where it did. He was almost thankful when the boy's father showed up. Squall Leonhart, by contrast to his son, was abrassively blunt and obviously wished that he could light Vincent on fire with his mind. He did not approve of Vincent's appointment of Knight and wanted to keep him and Velly as far apart as possible. When his ex wife and Velly's mother, Rinoa came to the Garden, he was outnumbered and Vincent was allowed to stay. This didn't make Squall happy with the situation in the slightest. Training began and more complications arose. Squall sent word to the Garden that Velly had gotten gravely ill and could not leave. Considering his paternal grandmother's sudden death it wasn't too far out of the scope of reality. It gave Velly time to train and work on his schoolwork, but the major problem that Velly was running into was that his wings were only getting bigger, not going away. As a last resort, Velly called another immortal, Genesis, to assist him. Genesis was an added complication. He flirted endlessly with Velly and took joy out of taunting Vincent. However, he was a skilled fighter and his assistance in training was extremely beneficial. After one session, Velly took a shower. Vincent arrived shortly after and offered to help him dry off his wings. It was then that Velly learned that his wings were extremely sensitive. Unable to fight the mutual attraction any longer, the two had sex. It had been perfect until Vincent called him Verudo. Hurt and suddenly embarrassed, Velly asked Vincent to leave. Vincent tried unsuccessfully to leave the Garden entirely, but the connection between himself and Velly was too strong. He was called back by a pyrefly shapped like a little rabbit with wings. Eventually Rinoa and Vincent spoke at length, she stated that her son's sex life was none of her business. She'd ordered Squall to lay off of Vincent so there will be little antagonistic behavior from the Knight in the Former's Holding. Velly's friends weren't to be left out of his life for long. Eventually Hope and Garnet crawled into his window only to be met with a feathery Velly. Though frightened at first, that they would react badly, Velly's friends proved to be more concerned with his well being than they were about the whole Sorceress thing. Eventually, Vincent and Velly worked around Vincent's slip and their relationship became sexual again. It continued on for months that way until Genesis saw an opening. He backed Velly against a wall and by the time Vincent walked in, the two of them were in a very comprising position. Understandably upset, Vincent stormed off and Velly was convinced that he had screwed up beyond repair. Velly's parents noticed that something more than the incident at hand was bothering him. After a great deal of difficult prodding, Squall managed to get the whole story out of Velly. He was upset about his son having a sexual relationship at all, but made great efforts to focus on Velly's well being instead of cutting off the heads of immortals. Genesis and Vincent eventually got into a physical altercation over the incident that required Rinoa to smooth it over. She expressed disgust that two immortals over three thousand years old showed less matirtuy and restraint than her teenaged son. Making it clear that she wasn't going to watch them use her child as a pawn between them, Rinoa swept from the room. Vincent took it upon himself to speak to Velly. They patched up their relationship, however Vincent left and refused to allow it to become sexual for a third time. Though Velly was disappointed, he understood and the two made efforts to ignore the mutual attraction. It worked fairly well, much to their surprise. As time progressed, Velly's skill set grew. Eventually he was even able to hide his wings. The itch to leave and do whatever it was that he had to do was very strong, however. And with his wings no longer an issue, Velly explained to his father that he would have to leave as soon as the school year was up. In an effort to curb his urge to leave the Garden, Velly figured he'd try to be himself again. He asked Vincent to escort him to a show in one of the cities "mod" districts. Vincent was utterly terrified, however, it soon became clear that "Mod District" meant that most of the residents were artist and sported a wide array of body modifications. Vincent was high fived over his horns more than he was disparaged over them. The show ran late, but Velly was relaxed and even Vincent was enjoying himself. Instead of rushing home to the Garden Velly suggested going to a hookah bar to have a smoke. At the bar, Vincent sipped his beer and lamented that he couldn't get drunk. Velly considered this and took a drag on the pipe, then sat on Vincent's lap and kissed him. When Vincent blew the smoke that had passed from Velly to himself out he did notice a change, though that could have been because Velly was on his lap. However, after a few beers, it became clear that whatever Velly had done, allowed Vincent to feel the effects of chemicals again. Perhaps it wasn't the wisest choice, the two made their way to one of the district's hotels and got a room for the evening. It was there that the relationship yet again became sexual and Velly promised to not slip up again. Without the worry of waking anyone, the two enjoyed extremely athletic sex. Velly and Vincent returned to the Garden in the early afternoon, much to Squall's displeasure. Though Velly attempted to hide any evidence of the prior evenings events, they were found out again and Squall actually used his words like an adult. After assuring Velly that there was nothing he could do to make Squall not love him, Squall agreed to let things be. A sudden pull drew Velly's attention in the following weeks. Genesis was not looking well and confessed to Velly that he had been unable to sleep. His goddess, Minerva, was extremely displeased with him. Emboldened by his dad's support, the young man declared that he needed to leave and he needed to leave now. They didn't get far before they were joined by Velly's friends, Garnet and Hope. With a full party plus one, they headed off to the Shumi Village. Before the train arrived, however, they were attacked by what appeared to be another Sorceress. He knew Genesis directly and tried to suck the party down with black blob-like monsters that popped when killed. Kuja, as their attacker called himself taunted the party again before vanishing, leaving them to pick up and walk from where they were. Once at the village, Velly was driven. He immediately walked to a "tear" in their world, reached up and drew it open like a curtain. Out of the tear fell General Sephiroth, much changed from his previous state. His hair was black and his eyes held none of their prior Jenova luminescence. The General's arrival was extremely emotional for Genesis and he clung to Sephiroth as though he were a lifeline. With the new member of their crew, Velly lead them all to the Shumi Village. Currently, the party is resting in the village while Velly figures out their next move. He doesn't quite feel like a leader, but it seems like everyone is following his lead. Their first step, Velly figures, is to locate an airship. Once Sephiroth gets himself back together... Category:Crossover Category:Final Fantasy VIII Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Postcanon Category:Vinception Characters Category:Crossover Category:Final Fantasy VIII Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Postcanon Category:Vinception Art Gallery FL_please.png|Not safe for work. FL_wingsandhorns.png|Demon horns and winglets. Links Links to ficcery and logs go here. Category:Crossover Category:Final Fantasy VIII Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Postcanon Category:Vinception